Tales of Kindness I: Kindness Reigns
by FranceletteThe Mage-Lette
Summary: The Lunar Continent, a place of peace and kindness, but one day, an evil enveloped this land and struck. Francelette, the main heroine, was lured away from her family 6 years ago and wasn't found for 6 years. She was injured . 6 years later, she and her friends vow revenge. Can she and her friends defeat the evil? (Looking for OC's. OC form is on first chapter)
1. 6 Years Ago

Welcome to my newest story. Unlike all of my other stories, this story is not based on any game that has been released yet. While the name "Tales of…" belongs to Japan, this story is based on a fan made game I am making called "Tales of Kindness". Im making "Tales of Kindness" using the software known as RPG Maker VX. This story is almost all Oc based, so there will be OC's accepted. Even if this story is based on a fan made game, I still do not own copyrights to the "Tales of " name series. If you want to be in this story, there will be details at the end of this introduction chapter. For now, let the story begin.

"Kindness is to be shared, not ruined. We must admire it. It's a gift from god. You cannot buy kindness."

- Francelette, Main Heroine, Mage, 18 years old

**Dark Forest, 2007, Dark Line Continent**

Narrator: In the Dark Line Continent, darkness is the order of the day. All people of the continent are under a dark curse where all residents are forced to kill those from the Lunar Continent. One day, a young mage named Francelette went to this continent as part of an exploration journey. What she did not know is that she would be in danger.

(Francelette's turn)

I am exploring the Dark Line Continent for the first time as part of an exploration group. I'm 11 years old during this time. Most of the group activities we do have consent from the parents. They would have been told that "your daughter or son will be participating in an exploration in this area and your permission is required", but this one, no one was ever notified. We are on our own. Some thing tells me that something bad will happen and my family wont know what has happened to me. Back at home, my white mage sister, Luna, is praying for my safety. Im hoping she is safe.

As I am exploring the area, the group decides to go to the Dark Forest. My feeling is this group of travelers Im going with, is hiding something from me and my family and friends, something potentially terrible, and they don't want them to know what they will do to me.

We head toward the Dark Forest area. It is dark as it is the evening. The exploration we did was on the outside portion of the forest. Other than the fact that it is dark, the exploration was fun. After 10 minutes of the exploration, the group decided to get ready to head home. I was about to go out from the forest when all of a sudden, the group turned around toward me. They way they did it was with evil intentions. They are hiding something from me.

"You wont be going home young lady!" One of the men yelled at me as he takes out a knife and pointed it at me

As soon as I saw the knife, I wanted to run away for my life. I tried running as far as I can, but the man threw the knife and it hits the exposed part of my right leg. I wore a skirt that covered up to my knees. My boots were up to my ankles. As soon as I felt it, I fell down. Making sure the knife doesn't get deeper in my right leg, I took it off even if Im going to feel the pain. Running was still my option. I continued my run toward the opposite end of the forest. As soon as I tried going to that end, another man grabbed me by my chest from behind and took me off from my track. His next comment sent chills through me.

"You will never be seen again young girl. All traces of you will be gone" That evil man said in my ear as I continued to struggle

At that moment , I knew they wanted to kill me and erase any trace of me. Not going to happen right away sir. Im trying my hardest to fight back, I kicked him as hard as I can, but as soon as I tried getting my foot up, he grabs me by my chest and starts an unfriendly version of the bear hug. He squeezes me so hard that Im starting to get weaker. I tried as hard as I can to fight back, but as soon as I tried again, another man stopped me by using another knife to stab my leg. Now I knew I was in danger.

"I want all of her footprints gone! She shall not be seen ever again! Now move it!" The lead man yelled

All they had to do for that to happen is to go to the part where I was running and used a magic spell to make all my footprints vanish. All I needed was a break of any type to at least use my phone to text Luna on what's going on with me. She is worried about me. She calls me "ang aking kapatid na babae Malaki", or in English, "The Big Sister". Im hoping for that chance and moments later, I get it. All the guys who were supposed to wipe my footprints were also the one near my area. Everyone left to do that job. My mind was telling me to call her, but if I do that, Im a gonner if those men hear me I decided to text her what is going on.

To: Luna

"By the time you read this message, I may have fallen unconscious, been injured, or the worse. The men who I was travelling with on this "exploration group" to the Dark Forest were not taking me to explore. They were taking me to kill me. The men have already wiped my footprints leading to the forest. Pease save me. No matter what happens to me, I am your big sister. Never forget that"

From: Francelette

I just sent the message in time because the men just came back from their clean up game. They are threatening to kill me only at 11 years old. Im too young to die like this. What did I do to deserve this? Nothing! I looked up to see the men getting their knives, guns, and weapons ready to kill me. One of the men grabbed my injured leg and tried stabbing it, but I used my other one to fight back and attempt to run. I ran as far as I could before one of the men shot a gun and I felt the bullet hit my right leg. The pain forced me to go down hard, but I got up and tried getting out of the forest, but one other taller man was blocking my way. He grabbed me from my neck. I kicked him to fight back, but as soon as I dropped to the ground, he grabs me again and squeezes me until I get weak enough. I tried fighting back, but with my legs injured, the man takes out a needle and injects it into my right arm. The pain was horrible, but I kept fighting, and eventually I get a small break. All I need to do is run before the effect of the needle knocks me unconscious. I ran toward the outside part of the forest. Seeing a boat on the water gave me slight hope that I would be safe there. Running as fast as my injured legs can take me, I ran toward that boat, but the men caught up to me. As soon as they saw me going for the boat, one of the men shot a bullet from his gun. The bullet hits my right arm, the same place where the man stabbed the needle. As soon as I fell to the ground, I could not feel anything. All of a sudden, my eyes were getting blurry, my world was getting dark, and the effect of the needle was taking place. I fell unconscious on the spot.

"Grab her and take her deep into the forest and erase all of her tracks!" I heard the man before I fell unconscious

**Kindness Town, Lunar Continent**

Narrator: The Lunar Continent. A land of kindness and love. In this continent lies Kindness Town, a small town with item shops, residential areas, and of course nice residents. In this town, Luna, Francelette's sister, is having a nice day,that is until she gets the message from her big sister that she is in trouble.

(Luna's turn)

It's a new day here in Kindness Town. A very small town we have here. Im just waking up in the morning when all of a sudden, I hear my phone vibrating. My big sister did not return home last night from the group trip. When I looked at my messages, I saw Francelette's message and she is in danger.

To: Luna

"By the time you read this message, I may have fallen unconscious, been injured, or the worse. The men who I was travelling with on this "exploration group" to the Dark Forest were not taking me to explore. They were taking me to kill me. The men have already wiped my footprints leading to the forest. Pease save me. No matter what happens to me, I am your big sister. Never forget that"

From: Francelette

This group was hiding that they wanted to kill my big sister. We had to save her fast or she will die. I went to our mother to tell her the news.

"Mom, we have to save my big sis!" I yelled as our mother ran to us

"What happened? She is on that group trip. She should be safe" She replied until she saw the message on my phone

As soon as she saw the message, she wanted to go directly to the police in town to help search the Dark Forest on the Dark Line Continent.

We went to the police officer in town. He wanted to help us search for my big sis. The only problem is that the Dark Line Continent was protected by a person by the name of Volt. He is known to kill girls who are weak, physically disabled, and he is also known to have henchmen feed the girls he killed to a monster of some type. According to my sister's message, she was knocked unconscious in the forest. Saving her will now be the new mission. We have to save her or else she will be gone from us. She never deserves to die so young. Im only 8 years old, about 3 years younger than her. Volt will pay for messing with my sister.

"We will focus our efforts on finding your sister. Volt will pay for what he did to her" The police officer confirmed my message

(Luna: It would take 6 years to find my big sister. When I saw her again, she was in a stretcher. All I cuts I saw on her arms and legs made me believe that her legs are injured. Her doctors said that she may have a chance to die. I never wanted to believe that. It would take 3 weeks to grab the results on my sister)

**2013**

The doctor came to our house with papers and a pen. The results on my sister are about to be revealed.

"Luna, I have good news and bad news" The doctor told me

"Can I have the good news first please?" I asked politely

"Of course Luna. Your sister will survive all of her injuries. It's a miracle that she pulled through. If she found later, she would have died" The doctor told us

Hearing that Francelette is going to survive is a breath of fresh air. There is bad news in all of this.

"The bad news is that she will be on crutches. Her legs are still injured, and her left leg is broken. Expect a lot of surgery calls" The doctor commented

Im just happy that my sister is going to stay alive, but hearing that she will be on crutches the rest of her life is devastating, but even with this, she never gave up on anything. Even if she is on crutches, ill always be on her side.

**2014**

It is now the next year. Francelette has improved to the point where she can walk on crutches. She is a rad mage now. Her magic can heal teammates and attack opponents. She is truly my brave big sister.

[On the next "Tales of Kindness":

"My Big Brave Sister"

6 years after she was injured, Francelette and Luna strive to defeat Volt and all of his henchmen. Francelette looks to get revenge for what the henchmen did to her, however, one of the monster henchmen kidnaps Luna and Francelette is going to have to save her young sister. She goes through the dangerous Trap Path Dungeon

Next chapter date: Next Friday

New Chapter title: "The First Step: Trap Path Dungeon"]

Alright folks, Im looking for more characters. Here is the OC form

Name of Character:

Character Class:

Weapons you want:

Skills you want:

Where do you want to be on the battle line?

OPTIONAL

Thoughts about Francelette

Thoughts about Luna

AUTHORS NOTES:

After chapter 2, the story will NOT be updated until the demos for the game are updated.

The category for this story will be under Tales of Symphonia. Tales of Kindness is not listed here on the site.


	2. Saving My Young Sister Luna

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. In this chapter, Francelette goes through the Trap Path Dungeon to rescue her sister, and more. Here we go, I do not own anything.

(Francelette's turn)

I still remember what happened to me 6 years ago. That near death experience is still in my mind. 6 years ago, I wont forget it. Im in my house with my sister, Luna.

"Sister, I know you are on crutches, but no matter what, you are my sister" My sister told me as I hugged her.

Luna is now 14 and I am now 17. She is still my young sister. Ive missed so much during those six years that were taken away from me. Im happy to be back, but if I get caught again by that guy, I may not be lucky. I bet that guy is attempting to try to kill me and wipe me from existence. I know that I am faithful to all kindness.

"Lets head outside for some fun for a bit" Luna tells me

I went out with my sister for a while. It was for the first time in those 6 years I got to enjoy it. As we were outside, I decided to check out the kindness house for a while. The kindness house is like a house where people would come to talk about how to make the world kind. It was supposed to open 6 years ago, but that was on hold after I was missing. I head back 6 years later.

As I approach the kindness house, I nearly slipped, but with all the excitement going on, Ill take it. I entered the house to be greeted by a lot of people who missed me.

"WELCOME BACK FRANCELETTE!" Everyone yelled out

Walking through those doors for the first time made me feel happy. Its finally time to spread kindness for life.

"We missed you so much. We taught that you were a gonner. Im glad to see you safe again" One of the young girls commented

I smiled and hugged the girl. The first smile for 6 years. After meeting the people who prayed for my safety, I headed upstairs to meet Opal and Benny. They were also worried about me.

As soon as I got upstairs, Opal and Benny ran to my side and hugged me. It was a great moment.

"Oh my stars, you are alive! Im just glad to see you again" Opal said as she hugs me

"You are back, Im happy to see you again" Benny commented

"Im happy to be back too" I said as I returned their hugs.

They both noticed that Im using crutches. They all know that my legs are injured, but they also know that I want to spread kindness no matter what. As we continued talking, I head a yell

"HELP!"

That sounded like Luna is in trouble. I had to save her now.

"My sister is in trouble. Ill have to talk to you later" I told my group

"See you soon. Stay safe" Opal commented as I left the floor and headed for the exit

Im heading back to the house to find Luna missing. She was taken from me, just like I was taken away from her. I bet Volt wants revenge. He wants to wipe my sister from existence after he fails to do that to me. I will fight to get her back. Im heading to a portal that is now in the house to get to the new dungeon called the Trap Path Dungeon.

**TRAP PATH DUNGEON**

Narrator: The Trap Path Dungeon, a dangerous dungeon if you are not careful. Franceltte will die with one wrong move.

(Francelette's turn)

This dungeon looks terrifying. There are bound to be traps everywhere. One wrong move means Im a gonner along with my young sister. I have to be careful. Luna is depending on me to save her. She and the police saved my life, now Ill do the same for my sister. A voice is yelling from the dungeon.

"HELP ME FRANCELETTE!" My sister yelled

My sister is in deep trouble. If I can move fast enough, she is a gonner. Im not giving in. As I move through the first area, I remember what happened to me 6 years ago and I wont forget what Volt told me.

"You will never be seen again young girl! All traces of you will be gone!" Volts voice echoed through Francelette's mind

I wont forget those words. I move forward with those words in my mind. As I move through the dungeon, a voice emits from somewhere.

"Two paths await you. One leads to the next path and the other leads to your death. Choose wisely or you will never been seen again" The voice echoed

I had to get every path correct. If I miss now, I am going to be a gonner forever. I decided to go on the path to the right.

As soon as I touched the square, I felt the ground shake. Now its time to hope that I picked the right path.

"CONGRATS! Keep going. Save your sister" Another voice said

Yes, I chose the right path! I am happy, but this is not over yet.

I head toward the next area. There are more paths this time around. The first part contains two areas. I headed toward the south path. As I go through the path and beyond it, three new paths greeted me. Those stone walls tell me something is bound to happen.

"Three new paths await. One leads to the end of your existence" A voice echoed

Another death trap is near by. I walked toward the middle, then headed south.

"Lucky you! You get healed and go to the next area." The good voice echoed

I feel the power of light flowing into my body. Oh yeah, im back in this game. I continued the path. Im in the third of four areas for this dungeon.

In front of me I see two paths, one north, one south. I went through the south path and found a treasure chest. I found 1,000 gold inside. Oh boy, my lucky day. I continued through the paths. I found three more, but I decided to head for the middle. One more set of three paths. This time, each one went to the pre-boss room. I went for the one to the bottom.

"NICE! YOU GO TO THE BOSS ROOM WITH FULL HEALTH!" The nice voice yelled as I teleported to the pre-boss room

This is it. I have to get ready for a fight. As I go through the preview room, the voice echos again.

"YOU SHALL DIE AGAINST MY OGRE MONSTER" The voice echoes as I continue to the boss room

(I will fight) I taught to myself

I see the dungeon open up to a new room and inside this room is my young sister.

"Oh my stars. Im happy to see here alive" I commented as I see her.

I go to her and hug her, but as I do, an ogre tries to attack her. I stood in front and took the attack for her.

"FRANCELETTE NOOOOOO!" Luna yelled as she sees me in pain

With that, I was forced to battle the ogre. I tried as hard as I can to deal a hit, but as I do, the ogre grabs my right leg and slams me down hard. I fell unconscious instantly.

(Luna's turn)

I may be 3 years younger than my sister, but I know she does not deserve this. I used my teleport spell to get back to Kindness Town.

**Kindness Town**

As soon as my unconscious sister and I landed back in town, I revived my sister.

(Francelette's turn)

When my eyes opened again, I was back in town. Im happy to see my sister again.

"Luna, Im happy to have you as my sister" I told her

"Me to sister" She told me back

My next move was to check on how Jennifer is doing. Heading toward Lunar Continent to head to Hot Dry Lands.

The world here is big. This continent is measured to spread kindness. Hot Dry Lands is on the other side so I took a portal to get there. I wanted to see my friend so badly.

**Hot Dry Town**

As soon as I got to town, there are not many people. Something strange is going on for sure. I head inside Jennifer's house.

Inside her house, there are dungeon walls around me. I fear now that Volt captured her. My fears are correct as she yells for help.

"HELP ME!" I head Jennifer yell

Now I know that Volt wants to kill her. As soon as I looked around the walls, many holes are on the ground. All of her stuff is gone. Volt is here to wipe her from existence. Im not letting that happen. I listened to Volt's conversation with his henchmen and it confirmed what I feared. I looked for another way around and found fire pits. A fire was already burning Jennifer's clothes. My hope of her survival is going down until I see her in a jail cell. I run inside.

"Jennifer, thank the stars, you are alive" I whispered to her

"Im happy to see you too" She told me

"INTRUDERS!" I heard Volt yell

We had to improvise a plan to get out without being caught. We looked around and found a secret entrance. We took that entrance and headed back for my house. Little did I know, my stuff was about to disappear.

As we landed back home using a portal, my stuff was gone. Now they want me gone from existence. Im going to fight Volt. I see if near my door.

FRANCELETTE VS VOLT 1

Volt is an assassin in this world. If he wants to kill me, he has to work for it. He swings his sword at me, but I used my fire spell to send him back. He did not flinch and struck my arm with his sword. Im bleeding a bit, but I continue to fight. I swing my right crutch and miss. Then he does a spell that Im not used to yet.

"May the power of darkness do a power strike" I heard Volt chant

As I tried to fight back, dark power swords came toward me. I tried to dodge them all, but each one was swinging at my right leg. Volt takes this chance to tie me up to the wall. Now Im in trouble. The dark swords strike my legs and then a blue energy stream is being sucked out of me. I was nearing unconsciousness. As I struggled to stay conscious, I noticed that Volt turned around. I go through my pockets and took out my "Im in trouble" card and gave it to Luna. I told her to get the police ready to help you out again to find me. She went for it.

"YOUR EXISTENE SHALL BE GONE TODAY!" Volt yelled as he kicks the side of my head

I try hard to catch his foot, but he was so fast and kicked me. That's all it took. My world was spinning, then got blurry, then nothing. I was unconscious.

(Please Luna, stay safe…) I taught to myself as I fell unconscious

"DESTROY ALL OF HER BELONGINGS! SHE SHALL BE WIPED TODAY"

[Next Friday:

There is a special chapter. Its Francelette's birthday. Not on the story route. Don't miss it]


	3. Happy Birthday Francelette And Goal

Welcome to the special chapter for Francelette for all the stories. As you know, I do a tradition on all fanfiction stories. On the week of my birthday, I like to write a special chapter for the main hero/heroine. I may even refer to some of my real life things as well. This year, it's Francelette's turn. She is turning 19 this week. This chapter will contain characters from my other stories and one of them is a SPOILER for the next chapter for "Tales of Kindness: Kindness Reigns", and makes this a crossover. Here we go and I do not own anything.

[Saturday, October 25th, 2014

Francelette's House

Kindness Town

Lunar Continent]

Narrator: Kindness Town is waking up to a beautiful morning and it's a great day for taking a bike ride, having a day off, and many cool activities, but for one girl and her friends, it's a special day. Francelette, a red mage, is having her 19th birthday today.

(Francelette's turn)

"I give thanks to God and the stars for another year of life. May God and the stars guide me to another year of life with the friends and family that supported me. Amen" I silently prayed to myself as I woke up

It is the day that I have been waiting for a year. It is my birthday. Im still in my sleeping clothes and I needed to change to get ready for a great day. Its early in the morning around 7AM and I went my closet to choose what Im wearing. I decided to go with my green shorts, a blue shirt with the word 'kindness' written in the middle, a yellow armband on my right arm, green socks to my knees, and blue boots to the middle of the lower parts of my legs. Mage-lette in the making? Maybe. Heading outside, I went to my parents room to greet them good morning.

"Happy Birthday, our red mage daughter" My mother greeted me

"What she said our daughter" My father commented as we laughed

There was one time I caught him doing that and I threw a flag and called a "What they said" penalty. My dad and I are football fans. We have Gamers Sky Cable International (fictional version of Sky Sports News from London), and we would watch the San Francisco 49ers play. My favorite player is Colin Kapernick and I we would cheer for him to score some touchdowns.

While today is special, 2007 was still in my mind. I still remembered that day. It was the day that I taught I was going to be a gonner. This guy named Volt and his henchmen took me to the Dark Forest in the Dark Line Continent on a so called "exploration journey". None of my family knew what was going to happen. As soon as I wanted to return home, he yanks me from my tracks and of course, if the bad guy does not want anyone to see the good girl/boy ever again, the bad guy would wipe all of the good ones tracks, and he did that to my footprints. I'm 0-1, not good of course. I needed one good break and I got it. The group that was sent to wipe my footprints included Volt, who was the one who took me to another spot in the forest. I used this opportunity to text Luna, my young sister, what is happening to me. That was my last shot of saving at least one trace of me, my text message to my sister. I put my phone away in time. Volt tries to kill me, but I fought as hard as I could to try to escape. I eventually got my chance, but all the stab wounds to my legs limited my running, but I ran like a receiver and went for the touchdown, in this case was a boat. My injured legs got me to that boat, but Volt injects me with a needle and I miss the boat. I was knocked unconscious. That text message was my last shot for someone to save me.

6 years later, that text message did save me. Luna , my parents, and friends found me, but I was in bad shape. I was unconscious, badly injured, and had a broken right leg. Chances of me surviving were slim to nil (none). The doctor told my family that there was no way that Im going to survive this, but just a year later, I was new. I survived the odds and still living my life to the fullest. The only new thing is that Im now physically disabled and have to use crutches for the rest of my life. My sister and family was just happy to see my alive. To this day, I will never forget what that text message did to help my family save me.

As I recall that story, the doorbell rings. Let the party begin. I went to get the door. It was Jennifer wearing a referee outfit. I wonder what this is about. That is until I see Opal and Benny coming to the door.

"Hello Opal and Benny. Welcome to the house. Please make yourselves comfortable" I greeted them

Apparently, Jennifer had something to say because she blew the whistle and threw a flag. Looks like a penalty for something.

"Prior to the greeting, illegal order of greetings on the offense, number 11, the penalty is accepted. First and 15" Jennifer announced as we laughed

A fun way to start a party for sure. Looks like ill be greeted a happy birthday from my couch. We run the play again. Opal and Benny are ready to greet me, but as Opal was about to do it, Benny jumped the line and went over the "line of scrimmage". Offsides.

"Prior to the greeting, offside on the defense, penalty accepted, First and 5" Jennifer announced as I moved outside

Now which play are they running? I bet it's the "Happy Birthday Francelette 10 wide 14 side" play. One more time. This time, they actually brought more company. Its my friends from the other universe I traveled too. Colette, Marta, Lloyd, Sophie, Gens, Professor Raine, Sheena, Zelos, and Presea. I really taught they were done, but then came another van, this time with those who I traveled with as a boy. Im still in awe of all of this. Out from the second van came Zidane, Eiko, Princess Garnet, Vivi, and of course the Burmecian couple of Freya/Fratley Crescent. We were supposed to start the play, but there was one more surprise.

"There is one girl that wants to join us and you in your special and magical birthday" Marta told me

There was one more? Wow. Who is it? Another van showed up with one person. Out of nowhere comes a teenage girl wearing black heels, black socks to all of her legs, a purple skirt, a white long sleeved sweater, and a red bowtie on her hair. She also had black hair and blue eyes. Unbelievable, it's Homura Akemi from Madoka Magica. She is a magical girl who fights witches. Homura lines up behind Marta who happens to be the one in front of me now.

"Everyone ready!" Marta yelled as everyone got in play formation for a first down drive

I had to go to my stance as well.

"19 to the right, 17 left, 12 forward, 3 right, 1 left" Marta moved the players around

I watched as several of the play members moved to their new locations on the play

"Set!" Marta yelled getting everyone ready for something

I get ready for the 'defense'

Jennifer even gets in on the play even if she is the referee. Something fun is about to happen.

"Hike!" Marta yelled as everyone got ready to grab me and take me somewhere

I am being taken outside toward the grass area and they put me down and then the fun part.

"Ready, set!" Marta cheered again, this time, the team is getting ready to greet me.

"HUT! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRANCELETTE!" Everyone yelled while cheering as if it was a Los Angeles Dodgers game

Everyone would do a friendly slap on my back as if I hit a homerun to win or take the lead in a Dodgers game. That was fun.

It was a great day to see everyone, but I still think there are more surprises to come. Turns out I was right as I see another van coming in, this time, all the members there are not from the area, but they know me because of the Kindness Campaign.

"Francelette, we would like for your team to play against team Lunar Shine. We will play some football in Lunar Stadium as a special friendly" Team Lunar Shine's captain said as all the members came out.

Looks like a friendly game of football. I love it. Turns out that the team captain is Tina. The other members include Tom, Sam, Kim, Tanya, Laura, Jack, Lina, Rena, Iris, Gabby, and Rose. They all met the members of my team and of course greeted me.

My parents wanted a great game of football to happen and we all went to the stadium. This is considered to be a team Mage-lettes home game since the stadium is on our side of the area, but they did not mind. We headed to the stadium by going in their vans.

Narrator: Little did Francelette know that Volt was on his way to crash the party. Whats worse is that he has a pan to kill the birthday girl…

**Lunar Stadium**

**Team Lunar Shine AT Team Mage-Lettes (Special Friendly)**

**Weather: 78 degrees/ Clear Skies/ Wind: 2 MPH**

As we enter the stadium and dress into our uniforms, a lot of people are cheering ready to see the teams play some ball. They know that they are getting a great game to watch. This game is a friendly meaning having fun. We head into the team tunnels to get introduced, but they decided to save me for last. The other members of the team have been introduced, now Karla is about to introduce me into the game.

(Script Mode / Story mode for the game)

Karla: Please welcome Eiko!

(The fans cheer)

Im waiting for my turn to enter the field.

Karla: An now please welcome, the captain of your Mage-lettes!

I hear the crowd cheering as I get ready to join everyone else.

Karla: She is your captain. Her goal is to spread Kindness and end evil. She is known to have a bunch of assists. Even with her physical disability, she refuses to sit down. Please give a Happy Birthday welcome to your captain, number 11, Francelette the…

Crowd: Mage-lette!

As I walk toward the field, the crowd greeted me and cheered for me. I do my cross with my heart move. That's how I got to live to this day. My faith, hope, and kindness. Its time for some football friendly.

(Script mode for the game)

Jana( Commentator 1): Hello and welcome to Lunar Stadium. A lovely stadium where team Mage-letts play. This stadium today is hosting a very special friendly. Its Team Mage-lettes against Team Lunar Shine at home. I am Jenna and my partner is Samantha.

Samantha (Commentator 2): Welcome everyone and yes, this is a very special friendly, It is Francelette's birthday and she is leading the team today on her day, but what makes her special is the face that she loves to spread kindness and end evil. She is playing on crutches due a event that happened 6 years ago.

Jana: Yes she is, but I don't want to bring it up to ruin this event. Its time to kick off folks on this special friendly. It will be the birthday girl receiving first. Kim kicks the ball toward Francelette's side and she receives the ball and decides to take a touchback. 20 yard line is the first play.

Samantha: Francelette was surprised this morning at how many of her friends showed up. They even did some plays to greet her a happy birthday.

Jana: Its 1st&10 on the 20 yard line. Mata is quarter back for this team. Marta takes the snap from Homura. She is looking for someone open. She finds Lloyd and passes to him. Lloyd makes the catch and gets tackled by Sam for a gain of 12. It is 1st&10 from the 32.

Samantha: A nice pass from Homura sets up this play. None of the Lunar Shine players picked up Lloyd and allowed another first down.

Jana: Marta getting ready to snap the ball. Francelette moves behind Colette. Marta snaps to Homura. Homura looks for another open person. She finds Francelette wide open. She passes and the birthday girl gets it and is still going. She is at the 50, the 40, the 30, now the 20, and she finds Freya with her open hands. Francelette passes and Freya gets it. Freya will stop at the 20 due to assisting passing.

Samantha: Since Francelette is injured, Jennifer, the referee, will allow Francelette to pass to another teammate to stop the play. This one is a gain of 48 yards.

Jana: Marta is ready for another snap. Francelette is inside the endzone. Marta snaps to Homura. Homura looks and finds Francelette open again. She passes and Francelette catches the ball. TOUCHDOWN! TEAM MAGE-LETTES!

(The crowd cheers as the birthday girl scores the opening drive)

TOUCHDOWN

Scorer: Francelette

Assists: Homura, Freya, and Lloyd

Plays: 4

Time: 4 minutes and 10 seconds

Jana: The point after by Zidane is good as well.

SCORE

Mage-lettes: 7

Lunar Shine: 0

Jana: What a start for the team. Great play.

Narrator: Team Lunar Shine would eventually take the lead going into the second quarter, 21- 7, but what happened to Francelette is what the issue is…

Jana: Marta gets ready for the third down. She snaps to Homura. Homura tries to find Francelette open, but something blue is being sucked out of Francelette based on the blue outline on her body. Homura still goes for the pass. Francelette goes up for it and MAKES THE CATCH! She will go for a run now. She is at the 50, the 40, the 30, the 25. It looks like she will go for it despite energy being sucked out of her.

Samantha: Oh boy. Come on girl, you can do it!

Jana: She is at the 15 now, the 5, and ladies and gentlemen, despite a mysterious source sucking the energy out of Francelette, she makes another TOUCHDOWN!

Samantha: All I can say is wow! Most players would take the knee down to end the play, but Francelette is stronger than she looks. Put this one in the books as a Francelette touchdown.

Jana: It looks like she just fell unconscious in the end zone. It looks like her sister Luna is going behind her sisters back and….oh my goodness!

Samantha: A beam of fire is hitting Luna. Oh my goodness. I just hope she's ok…and wow! A force field! Luna summoned a force field to save her older sister. That is why both her and Francelette love each other. They protect one another.

Jana: Some unidentified person is floating into the stadium . It looks like both teams want to protect Francelette. Something is about to happen and I hope everyone will survive this.

Narrator: Volt flies down to go to the field

(Luna's turn)

Volt, he has knocked my older sis unconscious as she just scored the touchdown to bring us within one drive. What did she do to deserve this kind of punishment? Nothing! I may be only 16, but I fight to defend my sister on her special day.

"THAT IDIOT WILL DIE AND WILL BE GONE FOR LIFE!" I heard Volt scream

"You and me Volt! NOW! You will pay for taking my sis away from me!" I yelled out

I still remembered what happened to my sister 6 years ago. Had she not send that text message, she should have been gone forever from me and the rest of the world. I put my faith in her and she put her faith in me. Now I shall return the favor by saving her from Volt on her birthday.

"Looks like the little girl wants to fight to protect someone who is to be thrown inside a shredder" Volt mocked me and my sister as he laughs it off

That's it, he has gone over the line. He just threatened to kill my sister on her birthday. Lets finish this and this time, I will have the final word on that.

LUNA VS VOLT

I readied my staff and this Volt guy readied a sword. My sister did not deserve this. The last time I went into a battle, it was a friendly against my sister. My sister was not going down without a fight and I respected her for that. To win, I had to knock her unconscious, in a friendly way of course. During the friendly battle, I accidentally launched an attack that sucked the life out of her. That was against the rules, but my sis told the referee to count it. She wanted to play while having energy being sucked out of her. That led to one of the best finishes. I was about to attack her, when she suddenly fell unconscious in front of me. I caught her and made sure she was safe before I can put a point for winning, but the points to both of us did not matter. All I wanted to do with her in that battle was having fun being mage-lettes. That was the day before she was taken away from me 6 years ago. Now I have to use that battle to fight against Volt, but this time, Im going to win with my unconscious sister by my side because Im doing this for her. Im not letting the birthday mage-lette down.

As I remembered that day, Volt rudely interrupts me by trying to my sister.

"She is a piece of garbage waiting to be shredded away. Never to be seen again" Volt laughed at me

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled as the crowd got behind me and my sister

The crowd wanted me to defeat Volt for my sister. I will not disappoint them.

Volt ran for my sister. I went ahead and sent a fireball to block him from touching her. He did not like it and decided to press a button. Apparently, Eiko did not like it too. She tells me to run out of my area and good thing I followed her because a giant stone crashed onto the field just inches from crushing my sister. Volt is a cheater. He tried to use that stone to knock me unconscious and wipe my sister from existence. Im lucky Eiko was there to play the save game.

"Sorry little girl, looks like Im going to make sure your trash is never seen again" Volt laughed as he pressed another button.

This time, the lights in the stadium turned dark and the roof closed on us. Something horrible is about to happen to my sister and this time I will not be able to save her. As soon as the lights turned on again, I saw my sister tied up to a table in a very awkward position. Her legs were tied underneath, her arms were tied on the table leg, and there was another string ready for Volt to pull to potentially break her legs or arms. Saving her now would be the challenge and Volt adds more to it.

"YOU DARE TO SAVE THE TRASH TO BE THROWN AWAY? PROVE IT! YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS TO SCORE 1 TOUCHDOWN AND A TWO POINT CONVERSION !"(An option where you can choose to go for two points after a touchdown. You must get the ball to the endzone starting in the 5 yard line) Volt yelled at me

That's not a lot of time but I need to save my sister other wise she will be a gonner and this time may be the last time I see her again. Im not going to let her be a gonner, no way. Ill do this to save my sister.

"There is a catch. If you fumble the ball, I will pull the string and I wont stop until I hear her bones snap in half"" I heard volt say

I cant believe this. If I fumble, Francelette's legs or arms will break, if I don't score in 30 seconds, she will die and Ill lose her. I have to make this play count. Then Volt presses another button. This time, an ogre, bat, slimes, and a Vampire appeared. Now Im in for it. All I have to do is score plus two point conversion.

As I tried to run the football, a rope from out of nowhere trips me and picks me up. Whats more is that the creatures held me down. Now Im the one in trouble, but my sister is in worse trouble. I see volt ready to do something that I never wanted to see. My teammates wanted to help me, but as soon as they tried to go on the field, a mysterious force shocks them and knocks them unconscious instantly. Volt wanted to make sure that none of our friends can help. Now me and my sister face death chance and my sis is in the worse part of it. Volt is about to pull the rope to break Francelette's legs and arms. All I hoped for is not to hear a snap of any type coming from Francelette's area. I see him pull the rope ready to break Francelette apart. Her legs are being tied even harder. Her arms are being forced back to where her legs are. Then, my nightmare comes to life, I hear a snap and I can tell now that Francelette's arms are broken. Volt pulls another rope and this time, more snapping. My sister's legs just went from bad to worse. She is already physically disabled, now she may be paralyzed. I balled my fist so hard while in the rope. Once I get down, I want Volt to face my sister like a real fighter. I taught he was done, but he also balled up a fist, this time, aiming for Francelette's head, ready to kill her on her birthday. The crowd is trying to pull for me and my sis, but Volt silences them by pressing that button of his to make a sound proof area around the football field. While we were both defensless, my sister is more defenseless. She is unconscious, legs and arms broken, and Volt about to hit her head to kill her. I couldn't watch anymore. I pray that this next hit wont kill her. I closed my eyes and waited for my sisters fate. I waited, and waited, then I decided to open my eyes to find her gone. Did Volt kill her and wiped her existence? I looked around and I saw Volt very angry about something.

That something led to hope. All of a sudden I see a bright light behind Volt and all of sudden, my sister emerges from the light and attacks Volt. The weird thing is that her eyes are closed, like if she is still unconscious. Someone was practicing sleepwalking and fighting. I call it Sleep Walk Fighting. I see my sister knock Volt out with one swing, but then she falls to the floor, this time, she is for sure unconscious. The creatures in front of me disappeared and my rope disappeared too. I was free, thanks to my sister. All the traps were disabled and the rest of the team, except for the birthday girl, regained consciousness. Jennifer and the other team members checked me and Francelette out. I was fine, but my sis is a different story. The doctors evaluated her moments later and told us that her arms and legs are broken. They also said that she will not be able to return for the second half of the game.

Even with the news, the crowd still stood up and saluted the birthday girl as she was taken to the locker room. We can finally resume the game, now in the late part of the second quarter.

(SCRIPT MODE FOR THE GAME)

Jena: That was a very scary scene. Volt nearly kills Francelette, but she emerges with magic to take Volt out. The bad news is that she may not be able to return to the game. We hope she will be ok. The score at this point, Lunar Shine 21, Mage-lettes, 14.

Samantha: All players are back on the field, with the exemption of Francelette. Homura is ready to take the snap from Marta. Marta snaps the ball to Homura. Homura looks for a deep ball. She finds Zidane open and passes to him. He grabs the ball and makes a run for it. He is a the 40, the 30, 20, and he is going for it all the way, but Gabby denies him a touchdown. His run is stopped at the 5. It will be 1st&Goal.

Jena: Good read by Homura to see Zidane open….

Narrator: A few possessions and quarters later, its Lunar Shine 30, Mage-lettes 27. Team Mage-lettes are looking for one big play as Lunar Shine have the ball. Out of no where, the birthday mage comes to the teams bench to play.

Jena: Look at what we have here on the bench!

(The crowd cheers as Francelette makes a return to the bench despite her injuries)

Samantha: Francelette was supposed to stay off the field due to her injuries, but she refuses to sit down. She is going to play through her injuries.

Jena: Francelette lines up behind Eiko. Tina for Lunar Shine takes the snap from Gabby. Tina is looking to make a play, but everyone is covered. She tries a pass to Jack. The ball is in the air, but the ball is coming up short and Gabby tries to use a life drain move on someone. Gabby sees Luna and tags her, but the ball is INTERCEPTED by Francelette. Francelette now takes away Gabby's spell from Luna and transfers it to herself. What a save by the birthday girl.

Samantha: Francelette's life is being sucked out of her by Gabby, but Francelette is playing through all that she has been through today. She is at the 40, the 30, the 20. Tina tries to bring Francelette down, but the birthday girl spins around her and is now at the 10, the 5, and ladies and gentlemen, Francelette has a hat trick TOUCHDOWN! Luna hugs her older sister.

TOUCHDOWN

Mage-lettes: 35 (with point after)

Lunar Shine: 30

Francelette: 3 touchdowns, 2 assists, 1 takeaway

Jenna: It looks like Francelette has fallen unconscious because of Gabby's life drain spell, but it's a break that the birthday girl earned. We have reached the 2 minute warning. Mage-letts have the lead, 34-30. We will be back with the final 2 minutes.

TWO MINUTE WARNING BREAK ENDS

FINAL 30 SECONDS

SCORE

Mage-lettes: 35

Lunar Shine: 33 (Field goal by Gabby is good)

Jena: Team Lunar Shine have a chance to steal the game back from the home town crowd. Francelette is back on the field ready to play. She needs one big play to win the game. Tina takes the snap and tries to find an open player. She goes for the hail mary… the ball is…..INTERCEPTED by guess who, the birthday girl does it again. This time she takes a knee to stop the clock at 10 seconds. Francelette just might have given the team a comeback win.

Samantha: A comeback win is correct. She was injured in that battle, then was knocked unconscious by Volt. She came back to help the mage-lettes win this game.

Jena: Francelette takes the snap and takes a knee to officially win the game for the mage-lettes. Happy birthday to the red mage. Final score, Mage-lettes 35, Lunar Shine 33. Francelette scores 3 times to help the team comeback. Thanks for watching, we will see you next time.

(Team Locker Room)

Narrator: What a way to win the game. The team is now back in the locker rooms to celebrate with the birthday red mage.

(Francelette's turn)

I may be in pain, but I made it through thanks to my friends. We have won the game as a team, not by individual. We decided to head home to enjoy the rest of the night. The other players had to leave. We said thanks for coming and they left. The only one who did not leave is Homura.

"Homura, whats wrong?" I asked the magical girl

"I want to help you beat Volt with weapons of mass destruction" She commented

That is kind of new to me, but I cant deny this one

"Homura Akemi, welcome to the team" I told her

"You don't deserve to die. We will protect you" She tells me

"Thanks Homura. I will also do my part in protecting you"

"Francelette, Happy Birthday from the team that you always trusted the most. You saved us from almost all the harm that should have came our way. This is our way of saying thank you"

"You guys are the best. Im always going to keep living my life to the fullest. I may be physically disabled, but Im not going to stop chasing my dreams.

Authors Note:

Dear all readers to my stories,

I want to say thank you to everyone who has been reading my stories throughout my 3 or 4 years here on fanfiction. Its been an honor of me letting you read my stories, reviewing them, and having fun with them. There were challenges, but each review made the story stronger.

While it is my birthday, I want you all to remember this. Francelette can spread kindness even with a physical disability. Why am I saying this? Its because no matter what you are, how you came to this world, you can always follow your dreams.

In real life, I also have a physical disability, just like Francelette. When writing "Tales of the Five Chosens", I wanted to have a challenge, write a story where a chosen is physically disabled. That chosen is Francelette. She had dangers to deal with, but with the power of faith and never giving up, she eventually did the journey of World Regeneration. Hint: The story isn't done just yet, but it eventually gets to that point.

Back in high school, I had to preform for an audience as part of a class. There were a lot of challenging dance moves, but I did not want to give up on it. Not only did I dance with crutches on stage, a lot of my friends enjoyed the way I never gave up. I knew that I could do it and I did.

My point, to make sure you know that no matter what you are facing, you cant give in. Go and aim for a high goal and achieve it with all your best effort. No matter what, even if you are physically disabled, you can do anything. Always think positive.

One final note, always pray for those who need the prayers. A lot of people don't have a home and it is sad to see it happen. Prayer is one of the best things to do. Pray to end homelessness, pray to end violence, and pray for peace.

My readers, I want to thank you again for helping me out in anyway or form. I know its my birthday, but on behalf of Francelette, Luna, Luna the Summon Spirit, Homura Akemi, and all the characters from all of the stories I have written, we say thank you.

From, the 19 year old writer, and Cal. State L.A Student, Francis Bercero AKA: FranceletteTheAngelicHeroine (soon to be FranceletteTheMageLette).


End file.
